1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for processing packets, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing packets, by which a data packet and a control packet can be distinguished from each other and processed according to separate procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent rapid progress in computer, electronic, and communication technologies, a technique in which an audio/video (AV) transmitting apparatus, such as a computer, a game player, or a set-top box, transmits AV data wirelessly to an AV receiving apparatus such as a TV or a monitor has been developed, as illustrated in FIG. 1. In particular, techniques for wirelessly transmitting high-quality AV data with a large amount of data, such as H.264, are being developed.
Some amount of latency in data processing inevitably occurs during AV data transmission. AV data that users do not or minimally interact with, such as AV data in movies, is not greatly affected by the increased latency, whereas AV data that users frequently interact with, such as AV data in video games, is greatly affected by latency. In other words, when latency increases, there is a greater delay between a user's input and a response in the AV data, which may be unacceptable to users.
Therefore, a technique of transmitting high-quality AV data with low latency may be required.